The Real Deal
by the Minotaur
Summary: Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm overly harsh. Maybe I'm right, and these people have no clue what it's REALLY like to be on scholarship at Ouran Academy. Either way, time for me to set 'em straight. Here's my experience. The truth.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. That's it. I'm done with all this idiocy. Everyone here, with their stories of music scholarships at Ouran Academy, I've got news for you and your nonsense musician characters. It's nothing like that.

There's no wandering into the Host Club on accident, or just getting noticed by them, really. There's also no getting accepted along with your six best friends, the punker, the nerd, the goof, the flirt and whoever else.

IF you manage to get accepted in the first place, you're all alone. And you're not getting saved by the Host club.

Sorry, but Morinozuka-kun isn't going to run and boom boom boom save you with incredible fighting skills.

Fujioka isn't going to smile and tell you all about the school… Suoh's little sister no one knew about isn't going to be your best friend.

And most importantly, most impossibly the biggest, most blantantly obvious, greatest truth slap of fate is this. Ootori Kyoya and the main character will never, ever, EVER in a thousand years, no matter what happens, EVER fall in love.

Because Ootori is the biggest, harshest, two-faced, double crossing, self serving power hungry jerk at Ouran… No, in this prefecture… No, in Japan… No. ON EARTH. Trust me.

You figure that, when you get here, you'll just fall in love and we'll all end happily ever after with the author's favourite character in love with the main character, a bunch of little bold notes, jokes and random questions throughout? Nuh uh, girlie. This time, it's my story. Proper grammar, realistic plotlines(NO ONE will fall in love with that damn Ootori) and the use of this crazy button called spellcheck.

See, it started when I sent out like, a million scholarship application forms. Sorry, but my family is poor and I wanna go somewhere interesting. By the end, I wasn't even reading them. Just numbly writing in the space provided.

I ended up with only one acceptance letter. It's hard to get scholarships anywhere… So when Ouran Academy accepted me, I was thrilled. At least I can go somewhere other than St. Paul Public High School, where you're with the same kids who potty trained with you at the same day care. Again, good reason to need to get out of here.

When the day finally arrived, I gotta admit, I was nervous. Yeah, I'd taken Japanese here(it's one of the two electives offered at my Junior High), and I've been using that Rosetta Stone program that helps you learn a language, and travel books and manga and anime, but still. What if I get there and look like an idiot? What if I screw up everything? What if I get sent home?

No. I shouldn't think like that. Keep positive… Shit like that.

I was on the plane when I noticed a kid in a school uniform. I felt sorry for that loser. Who wears their school uniform while flying?

Then I noticed the way men in business suits were looking at him. That look of 'I could use that kid…' look, but in a way that they want his business. That kind of scared me. He looked like, my age.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it greatly. I'll be sure to stop by to visit sometime." The boy murmured in a sickly sweet voice, sending shivers down my spine. The man talking to the boy nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Ootori. I'll look forward to seeing you." He replied, heading back to his seat… I kind of wanted to talk to this Ootori kid, just to see what was so special about him.

I guess I was kinda staring at him, because he looked back at me.

Raven black hair, fit, attractive. Glasses that suited his face well. A thin half smile met me, and I tore my gaze away… But I kept glancing back. He was typing on a laptop, occasionally stopping to chat with these business guys. His baby blue school uniform somehow looked classy and refined. On him, at least. Terrifying.

Finally, the plane landed. They had sent a student to pick me up, they said. They also claimed he would be in school uniform, so I basically stood awkwardly at the luggage dispenser thing, got my luggage, and waited.

Soon, the place had cleared out. The Ootori kid walked away, talking on a cell phone, saying how he'd be at school right away. I dunno about this kid, but honestly, what's so important that you go straight from the airport to school? Seriously.

And then I saw it.

Another kid in that baby blue school uniform, glancing around. He headed towards me, sticking out a hand with a slight smile.

"Miss Teya? Teya Hayden? Erm. I mean, Hayden Teya?" He asked, smiling. I nodded slowly. Oh god. Same uniform as that Ootori kid… Did that mean that he's going to my school? Please let this place be a big school.


	2. Chapter 2

Right. Today, I finished the first week of school at Ouran. Sorry I didn't write earlier, but seriously, it's my first week in a new COUNTRY and you expect daily updates? Yeah right. I'll be doing things I need to do. Not just random things for your entertainment… Go do something else… Bully a small child or something, so that I can work in peace.

First off. I feel the compulsive need to inform you of that Ootori kid.

He's a second year here, and he's POPULAR. Like, I don't think a single kid here doesn't know who he is. Him and his buddies in the Host club are the shit, and everyone knows it. I mean seriously, it's insane! He seems to be the quieter type of their group, but at that same time, he's got that thing around him of… a general… I'm better than all of you, but I'll still be polite sort of way. From what I've seen, he acts like your typical businessman. No big deal, except that most people like that are like, fifty.

Anyways. I've basically avoided the Host club, so I can't really tell you what he's like there. This is just what I've seen around, and heard from people.

For the record. I am NOT stalking Ootori.

Anyways, so I've been staying in this little apartment. It's like, a bedroom, and a living room/ kitchen, and it's pretty nice. You know that kid who picked me up? His name's Daishi. Daishi Yukito and he's adorable… in a sadistic, kill-me-now sort of way.

I mean, sure, he's slightly suicidal, anti social and really hates pretty much anything to do with Ouran, but he's adorable.

He's in class 1A, with me. He also lives in the same apartment complex as me, that's why he was sent to pick me up. Yukito's an average student, but he's a musician. Actually, his parents own Daishi records, a MASSIVE recording studio here, and he's going to inherit it, being the only son.

See, his parents are musicians. And they're constantly on tour, so rather than leaving him all alone with servants on some massive property in the middle of nowhere, they got him this gorgeous deluxe king's suite in a fancy apartment building not too far from Ouran. I just have one of the regular suites there, but that's plenty. I think Yukito doesn't even like the size of his. He likes things to just be calm and relaxed, easy going…

Needless to say, Yukito's my best friend here in Japan.

Every morning, his limo picks us up and takes us to school. We talk then.

We're in the same class, and don't much like the other students… at least he doesn't. We talk then.

After school, we take his limo home. We talk then.

Because we both live alone, we tend to eat together. We talk then.

We're both musicians… We play together.

We don't really talk, but in his suite he has this room filled with instruments he doesn't even care about. So I tend to hang out at his place in the evenings and we jam, talk, whatever. Well… When we play music, we don't really need to talk. But that's beside the point. He's my best friend, okay? It's hard to explain.

And yes, I can get a best friend in a week. Shut up. It's possible, this is my story.

Well, anyways. So now I relax, since it's Friday night. I'm sitting on the couch in Yukito's living room, on my laptop, drinking hot chocolate. He's sitting across from me on the matching couch, doing pretty much the same thing. And we've got the TV blaring MTV in the background. I missed the English language. If only Yukito spoke English.

"You know, you're pretty cool." He announced, pulling my concentration away from the laptop.

"Uh… Thanks." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "I mean, I rarely hang out with people in general. Especially girls…"

"Wonderful." I retorted, rolling my eyes at him. Honestly, he could be such an idiot.

"No, seriously, though. I have no problem hanging out with you. Like, usually by now I'd be ready to rip your head off, but strangely, I'd rather for this to never end, just chill here, barely talking, doing whatever." Yukito explained, grinning.

I smirked. "Then stop talking, dumbass." I laugh, and he throws popcorn at me. I tried (and failed) to catch a piece in my mouth.

"And she fails miserably!" Yukito cackled. I picked up the remote and launched it at him. He caught it.

"Yukito wins!" He chanted, grinning at me. I groaned. "Shut up." I replied, sipping my hot chocolate.

"Aw, come on, Hayden, you love me!" Yukito laughed. I rolled my eyes.

I guess I should describe Yukito to you guys. He's got shaggy black hair that falls around his ears, almost to his neck, I guess. He's got brown eyes that are always really warm and inviting, even though his posture tends to scream "Danger! Hostile! Avoid!" When not in school uniform, he wears band shirts, concert shirts, and designer skinny jeans, all relaxed and badass. Frankly, my best friend is hot.

"Whatever." I scoffed, and closed my computer. "Let's watch a movie." I suggested, already picking one out and putting it in.

"Sure, Hayden. Thanks for asking my opinion first, I really appreciate your care!" Yukito replied sarcastically, pulling me into a bear hug. I squealed and pushed him away.

"Don't be a jerk!" I retorted.

Too bad he really doesn't care.

So, I suppose I should fill you in on what happened over the week, hey?

Day 1:

I got my class assignment. I got to the class, figured out the social standing, and stuck right next to the only person I knew, the hostile seeming Daishi. Classes passed by the way school tends to, and then it was mandatory club hours. Obviously, I was in music club… That's why they accepted me, remember? Daishi was there. I was nervous, but sat next to him. We were assigned a duet, and were to perform it at the end of class… We played a song we both knew, the theme song to an anime… Well, we just changed it a bit to be a duet.

I think that's where we started being friends.

We went home together, and he invited me to dinner… We had pizza.

Day 2:

I went to classes, but had a bit more fun, talking with Daishi, who'd told me to call him Yukito. I very much enjoy honorifics.

Yuki-chan!

Yu-sama!

Daishi-sama!

Daishi-sempai!

Yukito-sempai!

Yukito-chan!

Kito-chan!

Kito!

Kito-sama!

His name was very easy to mess with. And his reactions made it worth it. I don't really think he minded. This day, Tuesday, I learned he was three months older than I. We had tacos for dinner. He's decided he hates them, the fool. We will not be having tacos again.

Day 3:

Yukito and I started working together on a group project. School is actually looking kind of fun. We're supposed to work with two other students, Haninozuka and Morinozuka. They're okay guys, but Morinozuka is constantly yelling at Haninozuka. Afterwards, during music club, Yukito explained that they're from martial arts families… They're not heirs to their families' fortunes, though. Apparently, they've each got an older brother in the college department. And their families are really close… More importantly, their older brothers are part of the Host Club. Ootori's Host Club. We had chicken for dinner.

Day 4:

We continued working on the project, and I got to know the "Nozukas", as Yuki-chan and I have nicknamed them. They're cool, actually, which makes me happy… Just hopefully, I won't run into like, their brothers and Ootori or something. I am NOT obsessed with him. Don't even go there.

The Nozukas actually go to help out at the Host Club a lot… So while Yukito and I were at music club, they were with Ootori… Luckily, they don't really talk about him. He's a third year. They're first years, like me… Hopefully that means they don't interact much.

That night, the Nozukas came over for dinner, so we had a roast beef. Damn rich people, Yukito just called home ahead of time, and then there was one prepared for us.

Day 5:

We went to school and did pretty much the same thing as the day before. That night, however, Friday night, Yukito had tickets to see a band… I have no clue who they were, but the concert was AMAZING. I had so much fun… Yuki and I didn't get home until like, two am… I crashed here, at his place. And then we woke up around 2 pm, and just lazed around all day, which lead to today. Exciting, right?

"You know it's 1:30 am, right?" Yukito asked me, once again tearing away my attention.

"Guess I should get going, huh?" I laugh. Yukito grinned. "Might as well stay here, your bed's still there." He replied, pointing to a massive, extremely comfortable pile of blankets and pillows.

"Sounds good." I replied, and with that, I dived into my large pile of soft, comfortable things.

"_Hello, Miss." That sickly sweet voice greeted me. I was in my classroom. It was Ootori talking. _

"_Hello." I replied evenly. "Can I help you?" I asked, standing up. The dark haired boy shook his head._

"_Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love for this dance." He murmured. And suddenly, I was in a ball gown. His school uniform was gone, replaced with a smart tuxedo, and my god awful school uniform was replaced with a sleek, sweet ball gown. _

"_I'd be honoured." I smile._

I woke screaming.


End file.
